Alternate
by Youkai Of Hearts
Summary: Based on Episode 107, what would’ve happened if Naruto never took up on Sasuke’s challenge? What would happen if Naruto had actually wised up a bit and took the well being of his comrade and rival beyond anything else? And if that did happen then how woul
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto:**

**Alternate**

Summary: Based on Episode 107, what would've happened if Naruto never took up on Sasuke's challenge? What would happen if Naruto had actually wised up a bit and took the well being of his comrade and rival beyond anything else? And if that did happen then how would Sasuke react?

Just as the title says…

Sasuke and Naruto

Naruto could be a bit out of character

**An Alternate Decision also has an Alternate Effect**

Sakura couldn't believe what she had heard, Sasuke was sitting on his hospital bed, glaring at Naruto with the intent of killing the blond, she didn't know why Sasuke would suddenly turn on them like this and then immediately declare a match against Naruto and the way he said it made it sound like the choice of wither Naruto should or shouldn't has already been decided by the Uchiha and the Uchiha alone.

"Fight me now"

Naruto seemed to be more surprised than Sakura about the whole event, he looked at the black haired boy that was glaring him from the hospital bed, he didn't want to fight Sasuke when he was in this state, he couldn't even believe that the calm one of the group was suddenly becoming very violent and reckless, that was suppose to be Naruto's department.

"What, we're in a hospital and all, you just got patched up from Granny Tsunade, what are you talking about" Sasuke began to growl his eyes closed and then suddenly he yelled at him in the most angry tone that made both his comrades look at him with shock.

"Shut up and fight!!"

The next time he opened his eyes, they had already entered into the Sharingan, he means business and Naruto doesn't think that Sasuke was going to listen to reason. He gasped along with Sakura who had a worried expression printed on her face, this time she really feared for Naruto's safety beyond her own and not only that she thinks that Sasuke would probably kill him if the blond stays here any longer.

"Do you really think you saved me?" Sasuke spoke, His voice cryptic and so full of hate "I don't care if she's the Fifth Hokage, you shouldn't have gotten her involved in this" this really did make Naruto angry, how could Sasuke be so stupid, the very thought of this would be laughable if only Sasuke didn't look so serious.

"What?"

Sasuke threw the covers off his body and stood directly in front of Naruto, Sakura being the forgotten participant in this conversation, like she was never there in the first place, the only one that had his attention was Uzumaki Naruto and this time it seemed that if they did fight here, then one of them was never going to see the light of day again, she knew if Sasuke was persistent enough then Naruto would immediately accept

"After all you did say that you wanted to fight" Sasuke's eyes were glaring, digging into Naruto's consciousness, thinking he had the blond all figured out, pushing all the right buttons that'll succumb Naruto to his desires, like an open book, Sasuke could tell that Naruto wanted it. "Well now it looks like you've got your chance!"

Naruto continued to look at Sasuke, feeling both temptation and pity swelling up inside him, his blue eyes narrowed as if he was thinking very long and hard about everything that has taken place here between them, all the things that could happen, that might happen, Naruto was thinking on what he should do. He didn't want to fight Sasuke, but if he didn't fight him now then there was the thought that Sasuke might get hurt and injured if they did have a confrontation.

"That is unless…you've chickened out" Chickened out? Naruto wondered for a moment if he was indeed chickening out here, would he be considered a chicken if he didn't fight Sasuke now?

"H-hey Sasuke! Wait don't do this!!" Sakura was panicking now, she knew that now fate was going to lead them to fight, she stood up and walked over to them. Sakura was also another person that Naruto was worried about, if they fought then there was a fifty, fifty chance that she would get injured, Naruto didn't want that, he didn't want anyone to get hurt, either they be rival, enemy, friend or comrade, the silence continued to stretch between all of them until the final line came out of Sakura's mouth

"Naruto _**say**_ something"

Fate may have its plans; But Naruto has other ideas in mind…

Naruto's eyes softened and just sighed, turning his back on Sasuke and Sakura as he began to make his exit. The other two were completely shocked, Sakura was sure that Naruto would accept, this was unusual, this meant that he declined the challenge from Sasuke.

"Naruto!!" Sasuke growled, his eyes staring at Naruto, the blond turned back and looked at him. "That's it then, you chickening out!! Is that it!!" Naruto couldn't even look at Sasuke because he was so disgusted by the way he was acting.

"I'm sorry if you feel that way" silence fell between them all, Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened, the voice that Naruto was using, it wasn't the usual cheerful, hyper active ready to fight tone that he would always use, it was more calm, more stern and filled with reason along with a bit of disgust mixed in. Naruto turned round once more, his blue eyes staring at Sasuke's, those eyes didn't even look like the usual ones that they were use to, Sakura could see that for the first time Naruto was being serious.

"But, I'm disgusted by you Sasuke" Sasuke gritted his teeth hearing those words from Naruto's mouth. "You look so pathetic I can't bear to look at you, all these things that your saying, don't you know how close you were to die, you want to know why I asked Grandma Tsunade to help you even though I could have just easily let you die? Well?" both eyes locked, the tension continued to build until Naruto closed his eyes calmly and replied.

"Because even though you are a rival, you're also a comrade of mine, even though I despise your strength, I also admire it and also you've become someone very precious to me, so if you still want to call me a chicken for not fighting you, go a head, but that won't change my mind until you wise up!!"

_Naruto…_ Sakura looked at him, she didn't know if she should feel relieved or worried. She was relieved that Naruto backed down but then she was worried encase that would only anger Sasuke even more.

"Sakura…" Naruto darted his eyes over to her, a tiny smile on his lips "I'll see you later okay? But I would leave Sasuke alone to think for a moment, but that's your decision, I'm not going to order you around or anything" Naruto walked out the door, Sakura knew that Naruto was right in a way, so she followed and exited the room, but before Naruto could close the door Sasuke shrieked again.

"Loser!!"

Naruto sighed again "Have you looked in a mirror lately"

_**Click**_

"Man that Sasuke can be such a hot head, I'm surprised actually"

"Naruto" Naruto looked over to the Kunochi ninja who looked at him worryingly, Sakura could see it in Naruto's eyes even though he won't admit it openly, and the hurt that was locked within those sad blue eyes looked as if they wanted to cry. "W-was that really the best thing to do, Sasuke would probably…"

"It's okay, he's just not feeling like himself" She saw a smile crossing his lips which soon turned into a big grin, but not the real grin that she would have usually seen, this was only a mask so that he doesn't worry anyone about him or his comrades. "Give him a couple of days and he'll be back to his old gloomy self I promise you Sakura"

Sakura knew that he was trying to reassure her…

But it wasn't Sasuke she was worried about "Not Sasuke, I mean you…are you okay with this?" Silence fell between them. Naruto turned his head down to his feet, narrowing his eyes softly this time. "Sasuke will probably attack you"

"I know…"

"Why didn't you accept it" Naruto placed a hand unto his neck and brought out his necklace looking at him.

"Sakura, if you were me, would you accept it?" Sakura looked at him, shaken by the question that Naruto had just asked her. Then she tilted her head down, her pink bangs draping over her eyes as she shock her head. "No"

"When he asked me, I just thought on what would happen if I did fight him, something in my head told me that I should but I didn't want to in case I hurt him or worse, it hurts me to even think about it" he whispered, his voice soft and scared, Sakura thought that she saw a tear until he just looked at her and giggled a bit, cheerfulness in his voice again, but it wasn't the cheerfulness that she knew, this was something that sounded so fake.

"So we should probably leave him be, I'm going on home, I'll see you later okay Sakura, Kakashi Sensei would probably come by, if you see him tell him I'm on my way home"

And with that Naruto left, leaving Sakura to handle the rest "If you need anything don't hesitate to yell okay!!"

_Naruto, are you suffering because of Sasuke? Because of what he said to you?_

**Slide!**

"Naruto!!" Sakura and Naruto both jumped as they turned over to the door that Naruto had just closed, Sasuke was standing there, his eyes glaring at Naruto, so filled with blood lust and hate, and he wasn't going to back down so easily. Naruto sighed, his heart wrenched in pain

"Not this again" Naruto turned round, making his way to the door that leads to the stairs. "Don't you dare walk away from me!"

"Go back to your room Sasuke; you're in no condition to move"

"Don't you tell me what to do Dobe!!" no matter how hard Naruto resisted, Sasuke was just not going to listen to him, Naruto closed his eyes, clenching his fists that were tucked into his trouser pockets, he didn't want to look at him, he didn't want to see him, all this was just going to hurt them both even more than ever before. So he continued to walk foreword.

"Naruto!!" footsteps were then heard; Naruto immediately turned round and caught on oncoming fist, then blocked a kick.

"You think you can just walk away?! You're being awfully resistant!" Naruto growled, "Stop it Sasuke!!" Naruto hissed, Sasuke frowned at him, he could tell that Naruto was holding back on him, He got free from the blonds' hold and kicked him into the wall creating a crater, then immediately placed his hands around Naruto's throat, keeping him pinned there.

"You think you can just walk away after what you did? Bastard" Naruto coughed, however his gaze didn't reach Sasuke's he continued to look down, he didn't want anyone to see how hurt he was inside, how much Sasuke was injuring him.

"Are you even hearing yourself?"

"Sasuke stop it!!" Sakura yelled, but she was too afraid to help Naruto out, in case he might hurt her.

"Shut up Sakura this has nothing to do with you!!" snapped the Uchiha, his eyes thrown over to her sending chills up her spine, a warning for her to stay back. Naruto slowly raised his hands and placed them unto his attacker's wrists, blue orbs that were filled with tears looking at him.

"You're wrong…this does involve Sakura, can't you see how much you're hurting her!!" Sasuke looked at Naruto seeing the tears dripping off his face, this was no act, anyone with the right sense could tell. "Are you that blind? Can't you see how much she cares!!"

"Shut up Naruto!!"

"Why?" spectators were now appearing from all over the hospital to see what the commotion was about. "Why can't you see…how much you're hurting her, do you hate her that much for only caring about you? Even loving you" Then Naruto's eyes immediately made his tears disappear as he gave Sasuke a look that he never saw, such certainty, such courage and emotions that Sasuke hasn't even seen before.

"Don't hate her for that, if you want someone to aim your hate at, then aim it at me; I'm the one you should hate, you want to have revenge against Itachi don't you? You want to get stronger, then why don't you kill me!!" Sasuke's Sharingan eyes turned back into dark onyx, his eyes filled with shock. Hands loosened around Naruto's throat, leaving the boy to stand on his own two feet.

"What, you wanted to fight me, so you can kill me don't you? Why are you hesitating?"

Sasuke didn't know what to say…

"Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Naruto, Sasuke!"

_**Well…**_

**Youkai Of Hearts: **What should I do, continue it or drop it, your decision…


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto:**

**Alternate**

**Youkai of Hearts:** Can I be honest? I never expected a lot of reviews for the first chapter? Actually it shocked me to be honest… So by popular demand I have decided to continue this and also by a special remark by one of the reviewers, I will write this with Sasuke and Naruto's relationship to be a bit brotherly and not Yaoi…as hard as that sounds I won't promise anything but I will try!!!

(Evil snickers)

Right then back to this tale of alternate realities in the mysterious world of Naruto… : )

**Where we were last time**

"What, you wanted to fight me, so you can kill me don't you? Why are you hesitating?"

Sasuke didn't know what to say…

"Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Naruto, Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned his head to see their sensei standing there with the usual dark look in his eyes when he was not impressed with either of their behavior at this point, Kakashi stride towards his two pupils, Sasuke just looked down at the floor while Naruto kept eye contact.

"When I heard that all three of you were at the hospital, I thought nothing can go seriously wrong, but never would I think that either of you would try and fight in a hospital or attacking each other, what were you thinking?" Kakashi snapped, He wondered what lead to such actions.

"I'm especially surprised at you Naruto" Sakura jumped, she was about to step in and go against Kakashi's claim until Naruto took a deep breath and spoke "I'm sorry Sensei, I didn't know what I was thinking" a smile soon followed, this Kakashi immediately picked up on as rather odd, Naruto would never accept the blame he would pin it on Sasuke, this proved very odd in deed.

Sasuke was especially surprised but tried his best not to show it. "Oh really? Kakashi asked, Naruto nodded, a goofy smile going unto his lips. "It must've been because I didn't catch enough sleep last night" Kakashi was still suspicious but decided to talk about the ordeal later

These turns in events just made Sakura so confused. Why was Naruto lying to Kakashi, was Naruto being blamed for something that Sasuke originally started? They were supposed to be rivals, Naruto was supposed to blame it on Sasuke like he would usually do, why would he take the blame? All these unanswered questions spiraled through out her head.

"Hmm…right then…Sakura go on home, Sasuke, Naruto I want to talk to the both of you in private, this way please" Kakashi entered into an empty medical room, Sakura on the other hand has heeded her sensei's advice and turned to leave but without saying a worryingly good bye.

Sasuke then glared at Naruto as he grabbed the blonds' arm violently, piercing his nails into the orange coats texture.

"Why did you protect me? I don't need you to make up an excuse like that Dobe!" Naruto closed his eyes, another sigh escaping his lips, then reopened them as he narrowed his gaze at Sasuke, a set of eyes with an emotion that was unfamiliar with the Uchiha.

"Don't get the wrong idea, I didn't do it for you Teme!" he whispered harshly, his voice deep and cold, Naruto shock Sasuke's grip off his arm as he walked into the room as Sasuke soon followed, Kakashi closed the door behind them and then locked it so that no one else would come in.

"Right, would someone want to explain to me what happened?" Silence filled the room, Kakashi looked at Naruto, and then at Sasuke both of them weren't looking him in the eye. "Naruto, would you care to explain?" the blond flinched but then looked at Kakashi, his eyes full of seriousness.

"Well, we were in the hospital room, me and Sakura entered in to check on Sasuke, when we got in…" Naruto dropped his head down, thinking over a couple of things that would seem believable. "When you got in?" Kakashi seemed to be a bit curious now.

"I-I kind of said some awful things, nagged at him on how he did on the last mission" Naruto placed a hand unto the back of his head. "Like what?" Naruto scratched his head trying to think of something offensive, Sasuke on the other hand was looking at Naruto his eyes a bit wide on what Naruto was saying, he wondered why the dobe wouldn't tell the truth and told him that he was the one who wanted to fight Naruto and not the other way round.

"Well…how useless he was on the last…"

"He's lying" Naruto jumped as he looked at Sasuke "Oh really, Sasuke would you like to tell me what happened?"

Kakashi was actually relieved that Sasuke decided to tell the original story "Well the first part was correct they did enter the room, but Naruto did not start it, I did, I challenged him to fight me, but he refused, he left with Sakura and I went after him, Naruto wouldn't fight me so I'll fight him, I thought that I could provoke him, but he proved to be a little more resistant than I originally thought" This story sounded exactly right to Kakashi, Naruto wouldn't do anything like that in a Hospital.

"Naruto go into the next room and wait for me, I'll deal with you later" Naruto sighed as he turned and made his exit, leaving the two Sharingan users alone. Opening it and then lightly closing the door.

**Click**

"What were you thinking Sasuke? I would expect something better than this? Did you really intend to fight Naruto in a hospital?" Sasuke darted his eyes to the medicine bottles that were on a table.

"You didn't believe Naruto when he said he started it did you Kakashi?" Kakashi narrowed his eyes and then spoke "Of course I didn't, Naruto would never have started something like this without thinking about the consequences" Sasuke looked back at his silver haired sensei. "You never really answered my question?"

"Yes I did intend to fight him, but he refused, I was angry"

"Let me ask you, did you even think about the people in this hospital, a real ninja would think of every scenario and consequence about their surroundings and the outcome, I'm actually a little surprised that Naruto didn't take you up on that challenge since he hasn't turned down anything you throw at him" Kakashi narrowed his eye again to show his seriousness of the matter.

"But this time I think Naruto has thought really long and hard and went against his desire to fight you, though all the training I put the three of you in I think he's improved and thought about everything that is required to be a real ninja, you should really…" Sasuke growled, snapping viciously like a viper.

"Shut it! Naruto this, Naruto that, it makes me sick" Sasuke roared, his eyes throwing a fiery glare at the Jounin with rage.

"Sasuke…why can't you accept Naruto?" silence has once more fallen unto the room, pressing it down until an answer finally left Sasuke's lips.

"Because I'm afraid, I'm afraid if I do then I would consider myself inferior! I can't accept him; I can't accept him for being stronger than me!" Kakashi walked over to Sasuke, his eye analyzing his young pupil. "Sasuke, you're not weak, you and Naruto have both come along way…"

"What the hell would you know!!"

Silence fell among them again until Kakashi decided to end the conversation at that, he had another person to attend too, he placed a hand unto Sasuke's shoulder. "I think we should continue this conversation for another time, you still need some urgent bed rest.

For once Sasuke wasn't even going to argue, they both walked out of the room, where a very calm and patient Naruto was standing in the hallway, before Sasuke completely walked past them, both their eyes locked for a minute, both sizing each other out, seeing which one of them would back down. For Naruto, this was a message from Sasuke a message that this wasn't over, not by a long shot.

"Naruto I thought that I told you to wait in the other room" there was no response, Naruto continued to look at Sasuke until Sasuke ''humph''ed at him and walked back to his hospital room, Naruto just watched him until the raven haired ninja was out of sight.

**Pat**

Naruto snapped out of his stare down with Sasuke was he turned his head over to Kakashi, Kakashi could see that there was a bit of sadness in those eyes. "You were supposed to be in the other room Naruto" Naruto looked down at the floor as he replied softly.

"I didn't know which room to go into too…"

Kakashi kneeled down to Naruto's level, his eye looking into Naruto's he knew what was wrong with him immediately "You heard that didn't you?" the blue eyed boy nodded, then looked at Kakashi, replying in a very soft whisper. "Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, it sort of happened" Kakashi placed his hand unto Naruto's head again, messing his spiky blond hair slightly, Kakashi understood what Naruto meant, it was just an accident.

"Naruto, why did you lie?" Naruto dropped his eyelids over his vision, trying to think of another reply to the question that had been asked to him. "And I want the truth"

"You didn't really believe me did you sensei?" Kakashi shock his head. "I'll admit that would sound believable to someone who wasn't a ninja; you learned a skill like that from Ebiki"

"No that was cheating" Naruto corrected

"Well…anyway, I wouldn't have believed such a tale, when it's obvious that Sasuke was trying to…"

"Provoke me?" Kakashi was actually being a little bit surprised at this, Naruto has been correcting and even ending his sentences for him, he wondered how long Naruto had been like this for.

"Yes, you do realize the seriousness of this don't you Naruto?" Naruto nodded "Yes…" Kakashi was now suspicious

"I've got the feeling that you knew about this for a long time now Naruto…when did you start suspecting Sasuke being this way?" Naruto turned his head to the right, his eyes trailing on the tiled floor that was under them. "Well…" Naruto thought for a bit until he found the correct words to use for his explanation.

"I first got a feeling at the Chunin exams…after I fought Gaara, I got the feeling that Sasuke was a bit uneasy at the thing and then at our last mission I felt his eyes on me on the trip back to Konoha, they felt like they were full of hate and that wasn't because it was the usual hatred towards his brother was it sensei…"

Kakashi sighed "Naruto why didn't you tell me or anyone else?"

"Because you were away on a mission and I didn't know how to tell anyone else about it…I wanted to wait and see how far it'll go" Kakashi could tell that was the truth because of the faint sadness in his whispers. Then came the unthinkable question.

"Sasuke really hates me doesn't he? I mean not as an annoying pest or anything, but really hate me enough to wish I was…" Kakashi immediately placed both his hands unto Naruto's shoulders to snap him out of his stupor. He didn't want his pupil to continue in what he was going to say.

"You must be really tired Naruto, I bet that mission took a lot out of you" Naruto looked at his silver haired sensei for a while, the placed a goofy grin on his lips again. "Y-Yeah, I am kind of tired" Naruto nodded slowly, trying to hide his sadness once more.

"Well go on home and take a couple of days off, say about the whole week and if you see Sakura tell her that as well, alright?" Naruto nodded

"Okay, Sensei, see you later!!" and with that Naruto ran off

_You really think of Sasuke as a brother don't you? You know what he's been going through and you feel sad when he tries to belittle others and even hurt them don't you Naruto?_

Kakashi walked over to Sasuke's room, looking through the glass window that's on the door and watched Sasuke, who in turn was looking out the window, when Sasuke saw Naruto leaving the hospital he frowned angrily, Naruto looked up towards the window and caught Sasuke's eyes, they locked for a moment then Naruto turned and walked off home. The black haired Uchiha growled viciously while gripping unto his bed covers.

_If Sasuke is Yang that would make Naruto Yin…_

**And then…**

**Youkai Of Hearts: **I'll admit, Naruto seems to be a bit out of character…I wonder if I should do something even more unthinkable and let Anko into the scene? Hmm…still plotting at the moment, stay in touch for the next chapter alright; any suggestions then don't hesitate to tell me okay : )

On a nother issue I am still plotting out the other chapters for the other prolonged Naruto fic...so until then kiddos, later!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto:**

**Alternate**

**Youkai Of Hearts: **Hi Everyone, I'm back and with the third chapter of Alternate, so far so good ne? After a long time thinking over how to continue it I have decided to just do what I usually do and be totally unpredictable okay? Is that okay ne? Not really a good answer is it? Pretty strange right?

Well then unto the next part of this story…

**What Happened Last Time**

"Well go on home and take a couple of days off, say about the whole week and if you see Sakura tell her that as well, alright?" Naruto nodded

"Okay, Sensei, see you later!!" and with that Naruto ran off

_You really think of Sasuke as a brother don't you? You know what he's been going through and you feel sad when he tries to belittle others and even hurt them don't you Naruto?_

Kakashi walked over to Sasuke's room, looking through the glass window that's on the door and watched Sasuke, who in turn was looking out the window, when Sasuke saw Naruto leaving the hospital he frowned angrily, Naruto looked up towards the window and caught Sasuke's eyes, they locked for a moment then Naruto turned and walked off home. The black haired Uchiha growled viciously while gripping unto his bed covers.

_If Sasuke is Yang that would make Naruto Yin…_

**Time Skip: Five Days**

_Knock Knock _

"Naruto? Are you in there?" Sakura called out, her voice filled with cheerfulness, it had only been five days and she has been well since over the incident that had appeared before them on that day, Naruto on the other hand wasn't that fortunate, he has been stuck in his apartment for those days, he didn't really want to go out, he did tell Sakura that on his way home after Kakashi told him too.

Naruto made a little shuffle under his bed clothes, sleep still wrapping him in it's grasp. Clutching the bed clothes close to him, he still wasn't a hundred percent on waking up.

"Naruto I know your in there!"

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

Naruto couldn't help but yawn, the pounding noise was enough to make the dead get out of their resting places, although Naruto would doubt that would really happen. The spiky haired blond slowly rose into a sitting position, his eyes still trying to register where he is.

"Naruto!!"

"Hang on, I'm coming, I'm coming" Naruto mumbled, searching around for something suitable to wear, all he found was a black shirt and some blue jeans, he left his orange clothing in the wash, they needed to get clean, as soon as Naruto slipped into his clothes, he stumbled his way to the door and unlocked it, seeing an over excited Sakura at his door, not wearing the usual red dress, but was wearing a yellow coat with a green dress.

"S-Sakura-chan" Naruto couldn't help but blush a bit, a tinge of pink colouring his cheeks. "Is there something wrong with my clothes?" asked Sakura, a bit worried about his wondering gaze, Naruto shock his head, he thought that the only reason that Sakura was dressing so nicely was because she was going to see Sasuke…

He didn't really mind though he was use to it…

"I'm going to see Ino and her team and I was wondering if you wanted to come too?" Naruto looked at Sakura, seeming a bit shocked, was she asking him out? No it was probably because they were friends nothing more.

"Yeah sure, I haven't seen Shikamaru or the others since I got back with Grandma Tsunade, hang on I'll go find a coat…" Sakura frowned for a moment, "What is it?"

Sakura walked in past Naruto, staring him in the face, green meeting ocean blue, like she was trying to read her friend's thoughts. "Your not going out dressed like that are you? You've got to have something better?" Naruto felt his cheek being pulled, like he did something wrong.

"Ow Sakura that hurt" He moaned childishly, Sakura frowned with a smirk on her lips, walking on in and was already tarring his wardrobes apart trying to find something suitable for him to wear, she even gave him a quick glare. "Go clean your teeth and wash your face at least while I find something even worth wearable!"

"Aww Sakura you sure you don't want me to…" Before Naruto knew it he was tossed into the bath room with the door suddenly shut, the slam was even hurtful for his ears. Naruto thinks he should probably comply with the pink haired girl's orders before he is tossed out the window.

But even though he was going out with a member in his team, there was another member that he couldn't stop thinking about.

"_Shut it! Naruto this, Naruto that, it makes me sick"_

Naruto glanced into the mirror, looking into his own reflection, those bright blue eyes, the bright blond hair, the three whiskers on each cheek, he couldn't help but run those words over his head, he felt like he shouldn't have listened in, his head resting unto the glass mirror.

"_Because I'm afraid, I'm afraid if I do then I would consider myself inferior! I can't accept him; I can't accept him for being stronger than me!"_

Just hearing those words, those words that stabbed into his soul most painfully, Naruto closed his eyes tightly, his body shivered, those words were filled with hate, back then Naruto knew that Sasuke was going to say something painful like that, but when he actually heard them he just froze completely, his heart just wrenched in pain and he couldn't tell anyone how he feels, Iruka had classes, Kakashi was off on a mission, he had too, when he visited he was only there for a short moment before he went off on another, Sakura probably had her own troubles, there was barely anyone for him to talk too.

Also he knew that since Sasuke was his rival, but he couldn't help but feel that Sasuke also felt like family too, he wouldn't deny it if someone asked him if Sasuke wasn't like someone that he would consider family, before everything they went through he probably would say no but now he's not so sure.

He just isn't…

Naruto just felt so confused right now, he didn't know if he cared about Sasuke like that or not, he was so confused he didn't know if he should cry or not, he didn't know if he should let his guard down, he could do it now, no one would notice, well Sakura probably would…

No matter what Naruto did, he couldn't forget the sound of hatred inside Sasuke's voice, the hatred, the rage, the cold, everything didn't go unnoticed, he had a knack for registering things that his other team mates didn't, Naruto wish he didn't have such a feel for things now…

"I'm so confused" Naruto whispered softly, rubbing his head into the glass, he pulled his head off the mirror as he saw tears dripping his whiskered cheeks. "What did I do to make Sasuke feel this way towards me Kyuubi?"

His eyes glanced into the mirror, where a figure was seen, a man, taller than him, with long red hair and a dark cloak, with bright red eyes was shown in the reflection, even though this might shock some Naruto wasn't a bit scared at the sudden appearance, he knew who it was…

"Just what did I do?"

"_**You didn't do anything…" **_replied the figure in the mirror

"_**Some people are just like that way…you shouldn't really let it bother you, especially from that guy"**_ Naruto narrowed his eyes, everything in the room fell silent, long enough to even still listen to Sakura's constant curses at the wardrobe, still trying to find some clothes in there.

"But Kyuubi…" Kyuubi frowned turning his head to the left, a sickened expression on his face.

"_**Come on, what kind of face is that?! Besides you have more things to worry about kit" **_a clueless blond looked into the mirror, wondering what the demon in the mirror meant by that…

"Like what?"

"Naruto!! I found something for you to wear!! Are you done yet?"

"_**Like what your friend Sakura found you to wear, you don't think she found the good white clothes do you?"**_

"I hope not because it's a bit embarrassing…" Naruto muttered, his cheeks turning a bit red, he remembered the old forgotten white clothes that he had stashed away somewhere; he just hoped that Sakura didn't find them…

"You won't believe what I found?! I found these wonderful white clothes in here!!" Naruto couldn't help but jump at the sudden predicament that he was in. Kyuubi smirked while chuckling evilly "Why do you never wear these for training or missions?"

"_**By the sounds of it, looks like she found them…"**_

"What should we do?"

"_**Your going to handle this by yourself! I'm going to take a nap, se yeah kit…"**_

"Kyuubi!" Naruto cried, while there were pounding knocks unto his bathroom door, it felt like that the door would come off the hinges at any moment. He couldn't help but cringe at the infernal racket…

"Naruto!! Come on!!"

**Konoha Hospital**

Sasuke continued to sit in his bed, his fist tightly clenched unto the white bed covers, his eyes narrowed in a most terrifying manor it would immediately send shivers down your spine when your eyes connected with his, Sasuke did have a couple of visits from Sakura every now and then including a couple of others, however he only spoke a few words and that was all he wanted to say.

All that went through the Uchiha's head was his comrade and rival Uzumaki Naruto, that face just made him angry, it filled him full of rage and hate, he couldn't stand just sitting here any longer, he wanted to fight Naruto and fight him now, he couldn't sit here any longer.

_Naruto…just how strong have you become?_

**Suddenly!!**

**To Be Continued**

**Youkai Of Hearts: **I know, not much action in this chapter, clothes being changed a bit because I felt like something and of course Kyuubi's human form returns, after not using him for a while…

**Kyuubi: **How Could You!!!

**Youkai Of Hearts: **I hope this wasn't so boring, hopefully in the next chapter there will be some action, including a very strange Ino, later!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto:**

**Alternate**

**Youkai Of Hearts: **Hey kiddos!! Youkai Of Hearts here!! Some New Year huh? Well now that it's 2008 we're going to have to work a lot harder huh? Most of you are probably going to be doing your GCSE's while others have to do A levels…lucky for me I'm only a Tech student (evil snickering) Personally I didn't like High school very much the only thing that made it worth while was P.E. Art and after school Youth Fellowship of course!!

But enough about that, this isn't a life story this is **Fan Fiction!! **So lets get the **Show On The Road!!**

**From Where We Left Off Last Time Again…**

Sasuke continued to sit in his bed, his fist tightly clenched unto the white bed covers, his eyes narrowed in a most terrifying manor it would immediately send shivers down your spine when your eyes connected with his, Sasuke did have a couple of visits from Sakura every now and then including a couple of others, however he only spoke a few words and that was all he wanted to say.

All that went through the Uchiha's head was his comrade and rival Uzumaki Naruto, that face just made him angry, it filled him full of rage and hate, he couldn't stand just sitting here any longer, he wanted to fight Naruto and fight him now, he couldn't sit here any longer.

_Naruto…just how strong have you become_

**Konoha!**

"That looks a lot better on you" Sakura said, her green eyes glittering in complete aww at her team mate while they walked down the street, Naruto on the other hand looked very gloomy about the whole ordeal. He dripped his head over his chest not even looking where he was going but then sighed.

"It's a bit bright" Sakura pulled his cheek again "Hey you couldn't have worn the old orange colour, you should broaden your horizons a bit you know"

"But I like Orange" Naruto whined childishly, chibi tears going down his little tiny cheeks, he was already a bit angry that Kyuubi ditched him on such an ordeal but other than that he knew that wearing these garments was inevitable. Sakura just tugged his cheek even more "A bit too much"

They just continued down the pathway and for some reason a couple of people, mostly women were staring at them, but it wasn't the usual glare that would be thrown in his direction, something that seemed a bit more strange, their cheeks were slightly pink and their eyes glittered, Naruto knew there was a word for that but he couldn't remember what it was.

"Why don't you ever wear something like that when we're on missions?" Naruto looked at his clothes for a moment, a white jacket, no long sleeves just a bit short, white trousers with creamy hems at the bottom, he just decided to wear his black T-shirt along with his blue necklace making the entire outfit look complete, Naruto just placed both his hands behind his head as he replied the answer.

"If white gets stained in blood it'd be hard to wash off…" Sakura couldn't help but act a bit shocked for a moment, he did have a point, blood was hard to wash off, especially with white clothes.

"You've got a point" Naruto turned his head to Sakura and noticed there was a sad expression on her face, he wonders if she would be thinking about Sasuke, probably is, so he closed his eyes again, a soft smile on his face.

"He's going to be okay you know?" Sakura stopped in her tracks with Naruto continuing to walk on a head. The blond shinobi turned his head a bit to the young girl's direction a little smile accompanied with blue orbs caught in the suns light. "I mean Sasuke…he's going to be fine, so don't worry okay" there was silence between them for a moment until Naruto turned and walked on again.

_Your worried about him too aren't you? _Sakura thought, narrowing her green eyes and for some reason she felt a bit sorry for Naruto, cause here she is worried about her crush with Naruto right there with her, she knows that Naruto doesn't really mind now about it, but she got the distinct feeling that Naruto was more worried about the Uchiha than she was.

_But I'm also worried about you, if Sasuke was still like that…w-would he try to kill you?_

"Hey Sakura, where were we meeting Shikamaru and the others anyway?"

"You know hat restaurant they always meet at?"

**Konoha Hospital**

"It's time for your check up Sasuke-kun…" a nurse slowly opened the door into the room, like she always did, the nurse's eyes slowly went wide open when said patient was no longer in sight, or even in the room for that matter

"Doctor, Sasuke-kun isn't in his room anymore!!"

(**Sasuke:** Yeah really unpredictable… **YOH:** Agh Shut up!! I'm doing the best I can)

Meanwhile outside the hospital a boy with raven hair and dark eyes made a devious smile as he vanished out of sight like a ghost there was only one thing in his mind that he wanted to do at the moment, there was only one person that he needed to see, one person alone to satisfy his request.

**Konoha**

"Man Sakura I didn't think you were this slow in getting here!!" Ino yelled her hands on her hips and her blond hair enhancing those enchanted blue orbs, with a dull looking Shikamaru and a starving Choji that looked as if he was going to die from starvation.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sakura turned to her comrade who was hiding in an ally way corner. Naruto's cheeks were bright red, he felt a little bit shy, and he thinks if Shikamaru or Choji saw him in these clothes then they would laugh at them or the best he can get out of Shikamaru was a chuckle. "You're not still embarrassed about your clothes are you?"

"They'll laugh at me" Naruto mumbled gloomy, Sakura frowned "Don't be silly you look fine since when did you get embarrassed by something you wear, it's not like your orange outfit" Ino lifted an eyebrow, she wasn't exactly wearing her blue clothes but she was wearing her orange t-shirt that she wore at the Chunin exams with black shorts

"You brought Naruto with you?" Ino began to walk over to her old childhood friend as she peeked her head around the corner and in the alleyway, Sakura froze completely as did a very 'deer-in-the-headlights' Naruto Uzumaki, Ino's eyes widened with a blank expression on her face.

Her eyes looking at Naruto up and then down again slowly, her cheeks going bright red just when you think she's going to laugh she squealed at the top of her lungs as she immediately attacked the madly blushing blond in white.

"Your sooooo cute!!!" Sakura was just as shocked as Naruto at Ino's weird behaviour and this was coming from one of Sasuke's biggest fans.

Shikamaru and Choji just stood there, they felt kind of horrified at what their kunochi was so jumpy and cheerful about, even though they thought that she would be a bit bummed that Sasuke isn't coming

"Poor Naruto, he must be so traumatised by now" Choji nodded with the black haired Chunin, for once he envied Naruto for getting Ino's attention.

**By A Sukiyaki Table In A Restaurant…**

Shikamaru gently patted a very traumatised Naruto on the back, his blue eyes looked like they've seen hell and just came back or he was viciously attacked by an angry kitten, Choji could only sympathise a little as he did the same on the opposite side. Who wouldn't be scared for life by the way that Ino jumped at him?

"There, there Naruto, it could've been worse, you could've been cuddled to death by a girl like Ino" Naruto could only nod, his blue eyes still looking like they were at the end of their rope.

"Where did you get those clothes anyway?" Choji was the next one who wanted to ask the question, with a hand tugging on the texture of the white coat. "Oh you mean these, well their really old, Iruka sensei got them for me a while back, but I don't wear them very much" Shikamaru snorted.

"You should, I mean I've seen you in orange too much, it just hurts your eyes with a bright colour"

"But white is a bright colour"

"That's not the point, you shouldn't really wear orange all the time it's easy for an enemy to find you and probably kill you instantly if you know what I mean, there was this one time we were on a mission and Asuma urged Ino to change her clothes because of an certain enemy that got away, she didn't at first but it was only after the consequences did she take his advice" Shikamaru explained, taking a sip of his juice. Naruto knew there was a point but he loved orange too much to give it up.

"Besides you wouldn't want to wear orange after that scuffle with Sasuke" Naruto looked at Shikamaru with his eyes wide open "Especially when you refused to fight Uchiha, which was a good call by the way"

"H-How did you know?"

"Sakura told us what happened after that little fiasco, she seemed very worried, she was even in tears" Naruto narrowed his eyes, he felt sorry for Sakura now, he knows how worried she is about Sasuke getting injured again and he didn't want to be the cause of it

"I guess if I was scared about Sasuke's injuries I'd understand" both the boys looked at the thick headed blond, Choji raised a hand and tapped it at the back of Naruto's head with Shikamaru mimicked the action after the first whack.

"It wasn't Sasuke she was worried about you dolt!" Choji snapped

"Huh?" Shikamaru sighed heavily, relaxing his head back on his seat. "What a thick head you have"

_It wasn't Sasuke she was worried about_

"It was you Naruto"

"What? Why I didn't have any injuries on me so…" Shikamaru placed an arm around Naruto's neck as he tugged the clueless blond close to him and whispered in his friend's ear gently, making sure that no one will hear what he was about to say to the fox container.

"It wasn't about the physical injuries…it was of the mental ones…" Shikamaru turned Naruto's head over to the direction where the girls were, Sakura and Ino were up there ordering a couple of meats that have to be fried for their sukiyaki pot, not to mention all the other ingredients like the soy sauce and sugar.

"Sakura was worried in case you were hurt about those things that Sasuke said to you, not only that…but she was worried in case you would keep thinking of those things, that was the reason that she wanted you to come along with her and us today, because she wants you to just stop worrying about Sasuke for a while, you've been worried about Sasuke and Sakura and never yourself am I right?" Naruto dropped his head down to his chest, a sad expression on his face; there was no point in denying it so he just quietly nodded.

"There's nothing wrong with worrying about others but there is when you don't think about yourself in the process, if you not careful you might get sick"

"Thanks Shikamaru…"

"Hey what's with that look, that doesn't suit you at all Naruto?" Naruto tried his best to smile a bit, trying to find a true smile, he didn't know if he should feel happy or glad for someone like Shikamaru to talk too and yet he was also happy to have someone like Sakura.

"Sorry it took us so long, Ino got into a long conversation with the man at the desk" Sakura said her green eyes narrowing at Ino's direction, Ino frowned back at her

"It only lasted for five minutes"

"Ten and a half"

Shikamaru sighed deeply annoyed at the current argument with the two girls, a hand slapped unto his forehead "How annoying" Choji just laughed his head off when the two girls continued to bicker among themselves, Naruto on the other hand just smiled at them, looking at how much he saw Sakura having fun even though it was bickering with Ino, she looked like she was enjoying herself.

"Sakura…" Sakura looked over to Naruto when she sat down on her chair, which was opposite Choji's. She wondered what Naruto wanted, but when she saw that smile on his face, her heart literally skipped a beat, the smile looked so genuine. "What is it Naruto" not like those other smiles that he would usually give her and Sasuke.

"Thank you" he closed his eyes tilting his head slightly, at that moment it felt as like time had literally stopped between the two of them, everything that they have been through up to this point, it just felt so strong that it was impossible not to think about it, "Thank you very much"

"Awww you look so adorable when you smile like that!" Ino squealed it was so loud that it ran throughout the bar and everyone went quiet and stared at the outburst.

"Ino could you be a little quieter your making a scene" Shikamaru snapped

"Actually you've been acting a bit weird lately Ino, you sure your okay?" there was a pout followed by blank reply "Yeah of course I am why?"

"I hope your not catching a fever" Shikamaru gently placed a hand unto Ino's forehead, this was something you would usually see a parent or a brother would do if their siblings or kin are injured or not feeling well, either that or…

Choji was the first one who was going to make this assumption "You two look like an old married couple"

"We do not!!"

"Choji you better take that back!!"

**End of Lunch**

"Man am I stuffed, I haven't eaten anything that good since the Ramen stall" Naruto cheered, stretching his arms, Shikamaru just made the usual sigh, Ino and Sakura were arguing again, this time it was about the costs that they both shared in paying for the meal, lucky for him, he and Naruto didn't eat the most it was Choji and speaking of Choji, the guy looked as if he wasn't going to eat again till next year never mind tomorrow.

"It's good to be eating somewhere different than the usual same old place, you should try more restaurants, just don't invite Choji" Shikamaru smirked when he saw the look on Choji's face, those usual chibi ears smearing his cheeks

"Shikamaru that was mean!"

"I was only joking, god what am I going to do with you" Shikamaru hung an arm over Choji's neck.

"Where should we go to next anyway?" Ino asked, looking at the pink haired ninja, Sakura thought for a moment "Hm…I'm not sure, I haven't really thought about it…"

Naruto thought for a bit about the situation, if they left it up to Ino and Sakura then there was no doubt that they would drag them to shops and all, however he did like the idea of going to get some ice cream or tasty pocky.

"Found you…" everyone stopped as they turned round, Naruto and Sakura both looked at the person that had suddenly appeared behind the group, Naruto was more surprised when ocean blue meant dark onyx eyes, there was a kunai raised up to Naruto's chest, slightly piercing his left side, above where his heart would be found, next thing Naruto knew he felt a sudden pain in his chest and he suddenly fell to the ground his body slamming down unto hard concrete with blood covering his hands and white clothes…

"Naruto!!" he could hear Sakura's voice echoing through his head, but Naruto knew that this would happen; he knew that this person would come and find him and would kill him, it was…

_Sasuke…_

_**Inevitable **_

**To Be Continued**

**Youkai Of Hearts: **So I decided to send this in on a Saturday, it might take me a while longer to update because I'm going to be attending tech, don't worry though chapter five will be long on it's way!! Might be in next Saturday or Sunday haven't yet decided, so stay tuned to see what happens next okay?

**Naruto: **So what am I dead or what? I mean I get stabbed by Sasuke of all people…

**Youkai Of Hearts:** Well…I haven't yet decided but of course the main character survives silly…(for now)

**Naruto**: What's that supposed to mean…hey!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto:**

**Alternate**

**Youkai Of Hearts: **Hello kiddos and Naruto fanatics!! YOH here to welcome you to chapter five, now I know what you were thinking at the last chapter…

"Is Naruto Dead?" While others are like "Don't kill Naruto!!"

(Slaps hand on forehead)

Come on I may be evil but I'm not evil enough to kill Naruto, now that's criminal, I really like Naruto and Sasuke, so what's going to happen now? Well your going to find out right now aren't you?

Enjoy!!

**From Where we left off**

"Found you…" everyone stopped as they turned round, Naruto and Sakura both looked at the person that had suddenly appeared behind the group, Naruto was more surprised when ocean blue meant dark onyx eyes, there was a kunai raised up to Naruto's chest, slightly piercing his left side, above where his heart would be found, next thing Naruto knew he felt a sudden pain in his chest and he suddenly fell to the ground his body slamming down unto hard concrete with blood covering his hands and white clothes…

"Naruto!!" he could hear Sakura's voice echoing through his head, but Naruto knew that this would happen; he knew that this person would come and find him and would kill him, it was…

_Sasuke…_

_**Inevitable **_

Sakura screamed as she ran over to Naruto and brought him close to her, examining his wounds carefully, Shikamaru just stood there stunned along with the others, did he just saw what he thought he saw? He turned his head over to Sasuke, he didn't seem a bit too confused, he knew what he was doing.

"What the hell do you think your doing Uchiha?! What are you doing attacking a team mate!!"

Sasuke slowly turned his head over to Shikamaru another kunai in his hand, he immediately tossed it to the Nara's direction, Shikamaru gasped as he jumped out of the way. Sakura just looked on in horror and disbelief, she couldn't believe what she was witnessing she just wished this was a very bad dream or hoped it was a mistake, but deep down she knew that the person that was in front of her was indeed Sasuke Uchiha.

"Stop it Sasuke!!" Sakura screamed tears smearing down her cheeks, tugging Naruto close to her, Naruto was losing blood, a lot of blood in fact. She didn't know what to do, she didn't know how to save Naruto, and she doesn't have any medical training, the only one that was capable in that field was the Fifth Hokage.

Ino didn't know how to react, she was in the same state Sakura was in only thing was she was frozen, completely frozen that she wouldn't move, her eyes were totally wide open, no emotion written on her face, she never imagined that Sasuke would do such a thing like this…she never thought that…

"Sasuke!!" Sakura called out once more but all she got was a glare from the Uchiha, his eyes in the Sharingan again, it was all happening again, it was happening again and this time no one was going to stop him.

"Move out of the way Sakura, this has nothing to do with you" Sakura continued to shiver and shake with a limp Naruto in her arms, even though that Sasuke has ordered her to move, even if Sasuke was a team mate and was always in charge she wasn't going to obey him this time, Sakura wasn't going to stand by and watch the dark haired ninja take out Naruto in this state not now not ever…

"No Sasuke I won't, I won't let you fight Naruto when he's in this state!!" She felt a hand squeezing her dress; she looked down to see serious blue ocean eyes, eyes that looked both weak and concerned about her safety above their own.

"N-Naruto"

Choji walked in front of Sasuke's two other members of team seven, an arm raised in front of them, trying to make it clear that he wasn't going to let anyone past him with the intention of injuring them or worse killing them, that's not what team mates do to each other.

"When you're in a team you're meant to be comrades, not kill each other!!" Shikamaru joined Choji, he wasn't going to let his good friend go against and Uchiha psycho on his own that would be suicide even if there were two of them put together. There was also the concern that Ino might not want to fight Sasuke because of the fact that Sasuke was her life time crush

"This has nothing to do with you two, this is something only between me and Naruto" Shikamaru placed his hands together, his eyes narrowing with a smirk flowing unto his lips. "Sorry Sasuke, but that isn't going to happen, you might be strong and have that Sharingan of yours to track our every move even before we do it, but even you know that when there's three against one, even someone with your capabilities won't be able to compete with that"

Ino jumped at the sudden word three, she wasn't intending on them to literally fight Sasuke were they? Ino froze once more pondering over everything that has been explained, she didn't want to hurt Sasuke then again she didn't want to see Sakura or Naruto to be hurt either.

Sasuke smirked at them with so much superiority

"Do I look like I care, you can do what you like, one or three it doesn't matter to me, if your going to get in my way then I'll just kill you" Shikamaru locked his eyes with Choji, Choji made a simple nod, immediately making the proper hand signs for his jutsu's, Shikamaru took out a couple of kunai knives and immediately began to throw them over to Sasuke direction.

Sasuke reacted by dodging every weapon that was thrown into his line of sight, somersaulting out of every kunai that threatened to cut him "Expansion Jutsu!!" Sasuke twisted his body round, Choji coming at the Uchiha's left side in his cannon ball, he leapt himself into the air and turned his body to Choji's direction, making a few hand signs and immediately placed his fingers to his lips.

"Fire Style, Fire Ball Jutsu!!"

Flames suddenly came down unto the ground, spreading into nearby stalls and people, everyone that was in the area at the current time screamed and yelled in fear and panic, Sakura could even feel Naruto flinch in her grasp, he didn't want to hear anyone screaming in pain, he didn't want any innocent civilians to get hurt because of his mistakes, because of him, this was all a bit too much for him to take

_I can't just lie and here do nothing , injury or no injury…_

Shikamaru turned his head over to Choji "Choji get out of the way, I need him to be on the ground!!"

"Right!" Choji ran over to Sasuke for another confrontation, the shadow manipulator looked over to Ino, he was wondering if she was okay with this and hopefully wouldn't hesitate to fight Sasuke if the time came. "Ino when I catch Sasuke in my Shadow Possession Jutsu, get him with your Mind Body Control Jutsu! You got that?"

Ino looked at Shikamaru with her eyes wide open "I know you really like him Ino but it's for his own good!!"

"_S-Sakura…" _Naruto whispered, attempting to push himself up but continued to fail miserably back into Sakura's lap. "Naruto what are you doing you can't move!!"

"_G-Go find Grandma Tsunade, or find help…" _

"No, I'm not just going to leave you here while your losing this much blood forget it!!" Ino looked at the both of them, she knew that Sakura liked Sasuke as well but when it came down to who she was going to help when it came to this predicament then it had to be Naruto.

"Cover me!!"

"Ino what are you!!" he didn't believe it until he had seen it, but Ino has actually ran out head strong into a confrontation without even planning it with Shikamaru, but there she was, Ino ran in and threw her foot outward at Sasuke. But everyone knew that he would be expecting it.

Sasuke grabbed her ankle and twisted it round tossing her into Choji's direction as they both tumbled unto the ground. But Shikamaru wasn't going to take any chances and not grasp the opportunity. "Here we go"

Shikamaru's shadow stretched unto the ground, quickly making its way over to Sasuke's direction now that the Uchiha was distracted, Sasuke slowly turned his head round, seeing the shadow so he jumped out of the way and threw another kunai in Shikamaru's direction, but what Shikamaru wasn't thinking that now he's left Sakura open for attack and she couldn't reflect it or defend herself.

"Sakura!!"

All that everyone could do was look on in horror as they saw the kunai flying in her direction; it was only a matter of time until it hits the target

_**Slash!!**_

_**To Be Continued**_

**Youkai Of Hearts: **I know the fight scene hasn't been written out very well, reason for that being I had these idea's and my spelling and grammar has been failing me lately plus I was kind of depressed so I'm sorry if this chapter seemed a little short and fast paced

And man I seem to be making Sasuke an evil little ninja and I'm a fan of Sasuke especially being paired with Naruto which reminds me...(gets out pen and book) Note to self must finish other Naruto fic which is Yaoi, then again this could be...well...hm...

But I'm hoping to make it better again in chapter six, now I wonder if your going to say…

"So What Sakura gets stabbed now? Is there **anyone** your not planning to get stabbed?!"

Well…you see…hm…

(thinks a bit)

See yeah next time!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto:**

**Alternate**

**Youkai Of Hearts: **Hello everyone it's me!! I have returned!! Again…Now lets us get to this fan fic, I have been feeling a bit confused lately…but then again do I dare tell you why?

No you must be crazy!!! This is fan fiction not therapy!!!

Oh what the hell to the story…

**Lets get back to da fic!!**

Shikamaru's shadow stretched unto the ground, quickly making its way over to Sasuke's direction now that the Uchiha was distracted, Sasuke slowly turned his head round, seeing the shadow so he jumped out of the way and threw another kunai in Shikamaru's direction, but what Shikamaru wasn't thinking that now he's left Sakura open for attack and she couldn't reflect it or defend herself.

"Sakura!!"

All that everyone could do was look on in horror as they saw the kunai flying in her direction; it was only a matter of time until it hits the target

_**Slash!!**_

Sakura sat there, her eyes looking as if they had seen death in the face, the kunai blade was inches away from her eyes, there was blood dripping from the tip, but it wasn't her blood, it wasn't Sakura's, it wasn't Ino's, not Choji's or Shikamaru…

Naruto was standing there on his feet, his hand directly in line with the blade of the kunai, his eyes narrowed and filled with the demon foxes influence, his face and clothes completely drenched in blood, he looked serious, too serious. Sakura gazed at him, he wasn't suppose to be moving, he was injured how could he be standing right in front of her like this?

"Sakura…are you okay?" she slowly nodded her head, still trying to get over the shock of seeing him standing in front of the pink haired girl. "Good" he slowly turned his gaze to Sasuke, his narrowed his brow, his eyes both showing anger and disappointment, he slowly lifted his other hand and removed the kunai blade that was dug deep in his hand, taking it out and tossing it to the ground like it was only an afterthought.

"You tried to kill Sakura and the others…what happened to you Sasuke?" Sasuke growled, tightening his fists and slowly began to make his way over, Naruto did the same, keeping himself calm, he knew how much he wanted to hurt Sasuke but at this point he didn't care about their rivalry "You weren't always like this…" Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"What the hell do you know?" Naruto made a smirk as he continued marching, everyone that was around them had evacuated by now the only ones that were there were Shikamaru, Sakura, Choji and Ino, there were a couple of bystanders but they were most likely unconscious.

"That's my line, Teme"

"Naruto!! What the hell are you doing!" Shikamaru yelled, but Naruto didn't even give him a quick glance, it was like that none of them were there, it was just Naruto and Sasuke and nothing else seemed to be present.

"Why are you resisting so much? Why not fight me? You never dismissed a request I give you?" Sasuke asked

"Are you even listening to yourself? Your in no condition to fight, it wouldn't even be much of a sparing match" They both then stopped, an inch apart from each other, their eyes locked, Sasuke wasn't too happy about that remark that was thrown at him. Naruto could feel his heart slamming into his chest, at the moment he was fighting within himself again, the same scenario playing all over again, except there was no Kakashi to stop them this time.

"Your lying" Naruto stared at him with those red eyes, Sasuke flinched a bit by the gaze, those eyes looked the same as the Sharingan, but they weren't, then Sasuke smirked as he raised a hand foreword and placed it unto Naruto's chest, the place where his heart was, on the right spot, Naruto didn't move but his heart continued to beat at a fast pace, Sasuke immediately picked up on it

"Well at least that's what your heart is telling me" Naruto frowned again as he slapped Sasuke's hand away from his chest. "Stop it…you don't know what my heart could be telling? It has secrets of its own"

_**Great, what I miss? **_Naruto closed his eyes, knowing that Kyuubi was awake.

_Bout time I was wondering when you were going to wake up…_

_**Hell, you don't look so good, what the heck happened while I was asleep?! **_Naruto made a little giggle to himself; Sasuke narrowed those red eyes directly at the blond ninja, wondering what he could be giggling at? _I'd love to explain Kyuubi, but I kind of have my hands full at the moment…_

"Okay what's so funny dobe?!"

_**What is Uchiha doing here?**_

_I'll give you a couple of guesses but you only need one _Naruto looked at Sasuke once more the little smile quickly vanishing from sight. "Nothing really"

_**Need any help Kit?**_

_Maybe…I'll let you know…_

"**Fight me" **Silence fell between the two as they stared each other down, Naruto still thinking through everything that had happened, everything that had been said, and everything that had happened up to this point. The same question being asked once more, the same thing that'll be asked to Naruto by Sasuke for a long time.

"If you don't, I'll kill everyone that you hold dear to you, **including** Sakura"

_**Slash!!**_

Sasuke was taken off guard as he found himself unto the ground, slowly placing a hand unto his cheek, there were three claw marks on his cheek as he slowly retracted his hand to his line of sight, Sasuke saw blood, Naruto just attacked him, he just attacked him without warning, well he guess why should he, for saying something like that. Still it was a bit of a shock. Naruto never even bothered to look at him, his shiny hair shadowing over his blood stained eyes.

He felt so disgusted, he didn't even want to look at Sasuke, his mind was already made up, he didn't even want to see those eyes, the Sasuke he knew was slowly vanishing before his eyes, the one that he wanted to fight and the one he respected was slowly turning into a monster, slowly turning into someone he fears the most. The one person who started this whole thing…

"H-H-How can you even say something like that?" Sakura was still in the last place she was, she was getting worried and felt hurt by Sasuke's words, Ino wondered over to the pink haired girl as she wrapped her arms around her.

"Sakura are you okay?" Sakura didn't answer, she just continued to look at the two, they were all falling apart, Naruto and Sasuke were slowly crumbling away in front of her eyes and she just sat there doing nothing.

"Sakura is some one you held dear too, don't you remember!!" Naruto's hands clenched, his eyes tightly closed, Sasuke was about to say something until Naruto interrupted him with a line that Sasuke remembered well.

"**I will not let my comrades be killed, right in front of me"**

Sasuke immediately stood up and threw a fist at the blond, said blond grasped it tightly and swung Sasuke unto the ground. Once Sasuke was there he pinned them there his hands firmly grasped unto the blue collar that belonged to the Uchiha, shaking him violently.

"Those were your own words!! Back then you never wanted to watch me or Sakura die in front of you!! But since you fought Itachi and ended up in the hospital at this point you've been saying that you'd kill me or Sakura-Chan, you even threatened the people that are close and dear to us!! Even the innocents that were in the hospital and near by!!"

"Shut up Naruto!!"

"No I won't, what was the point in saying that!! What was the point of telling us that in the first place!! If you said that knowing you didn't believe in it then what was the fucking point!!" Naruto slammed a fist into Sasuke's face, thinking that he could at least knock some sense into him. "Or is it that the only reason you want to kill me is because I represent the things that you hate most, since Itachi is after me and I seem to be the one that he wants to kill you think that in killing me you would finally be able to beat Itachi!!"

Shikamaru ran over to Naruto was he grabbed Naruto's wrist and tried to pull him off the Uchiha. "Naruto stop it!!" Shikamaru knew that this was hurting Naruto a great deal but he couldn't just stand there and let Naruto do this, if the Uzumaki punched Sasuke again then he was hurting himself.

"Guess what Sasuke that isn't going to happen!! That's just a delusion and fantasy that only you conjured up on your own, I'll say it again, let go of all your hate for Sakura and the others and let it go, revenge isn't going to give you any salvation!! It won't give you any peace in mind"

Shikamaru dragged Naruto away from Sasuke wrapping his arms around the blonds' arms to make sure he doesn't attack Sasuke again. "Naruto calm down" Naruto shoved Shikamaru away from him as he took in shallow breaths, his eyes slowly changing back to blue once more; he slowly turned his back and walked away from Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me dobe!!" Sasuke rose to his feet and wondered over to Naruto, this time grasping his wrist, Naruto turned round and punched him again making the Uchiha stagger a couple of paces back before regaining his footing. "Leave me alone"

_It pains me to even look at you!!_

Naruto wanted to scream, wanted to cry and beat Sasuke to a pulp to show Sasuke what he did to him, to make him this angry and worried towards him, he couldn't look at him, he couldn't stand to even talk at him, he needed some time to himself or talk to someone. When Sasuke was about to talk to him once more Naruto just turned his head round, tears coming down his cheek, he couldn't take it anymore.

_It's too much!_

"Just…"

Naruto then turned his head away once more, "Just go back to the hospital…" he slowly began to walk away from Sasuke, walking past everyone that was around them, Sakura got herself free from Ino's hold as she ran over to the blond and grabbed his sleeve. Worried greens gazing into saddened tear filled blues.

_I don't want this to go on any longer…_

"Naruto…"

"I'm sorry Sakura, I didn't mean for blood to get on your dress…it'll probably take a while for it to get out now" and with that said he walked off and disappeared from sight, from any ones gaze.

Sakura turned her eyes over to Sasuke, making her way to his direction, her eyes filled with pieces of anger and sadness as well. Sasuke turned his head away from her not in the mood for the usual lecture that she would give to any of them. This time though it was going to be something else…

"He's worried about you, you know…so am I, I'll take you back to the hospital okay?"

**On The Rooftop of the Fifth Hokage's office**

Tsunade sighed, her head gazing out of the window and looking at a small blond boy who was sitting on the rooftop that surrounded her office from above. Two legs dangling from the tiles little tear droplets pouring down like it was raining.

"Hey kid…going to come down any time soon and letting me look at those injuries?" there was no reply from him; he just continued to sob as he snuggled his head unto his folded arms that were supported by his knees.

"Hey Naruto!!"

_I just don't know what to do…_

Naruto ignored her as he continued to cry, she narrowed her brown eyes as she gazed out into the distance, the night sky now presenting itself to the world, the stars shining all over the place. With her so-called grandsons constant crying, Tsunade growled as she jumped out of the window and tugged herself to the rooftop next to Naruto's side, gently wrapping her arms around him in a light hug and cuddling him. She couldn't stand to see him sad and in pain.

"I-I Can't take it anymore…" Naruto sobbed, his tears dripping unto Tsunade's green coat, Tsunade hushed him, resting her chin unto his head "It's okay…" she cradled him gently as she slowly removed his leaf village head band.

Naruto didn't even notice he just continued to cry "It's not Granny Tsunade…I-I don't know what to do…I don't know what to do anymore"

_I just Don't…_

**To Be Continued**

**Youkai Of Hearts: **This just seemed to be a bit of drama more than action, So what do you kiddos think, is it interesting so far?

Probably pick up on the next chapter, but I don't know wither to separate Naruto and Sasuke or to keep them together, or both!!! Confusing…


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto:**

**Alternate**

**Youkai Of Hearts: **Hello again kiddos, YOH here with the seventh chapter of Alternate, things are really starting to heat up now aren't they? Now what would happen now? Hmm…

Well your going to have to read this chapter then won't you? Get at it now!!!

**On The Rooftop of the Fifth Hokage's office**

Tsunade sighed, her head gazing out of the window and looking at a small blond boy who was sitting on the rooftop that surrounded her office from above. Two legs dangling from the tiles little tear droplets pouring down like it was raining.

"Hey kid…going to come down any time soon and letting me look at those injuries?" there was no reply from him; he just continued to sob as he snuggled his head unto his folded arms that were supported by his knees.

"Hey Naruto!!"

_I just don't know what to do…_

Naruto ignored her as he continued to cry, she narrowed her brown eyes as she gazed out into the distance, the night sky now presenting itself to the world, the stars shining all over the place. With her so-called grandsons constant crying, Tsunade growled as she jumped out of the window and tugged herself to the rooftop next to Naruto's side, gently wrapping her arms around him in a light hug and cuddling him. She couldn't stand to see him sad and in pain.

"I-I Can't take it anymore…" Naruto sobbed, his tears dripping unto Tsunade's green coat, Tsunade hushed him, resting her chin unto his head "It's okay…" she cradled him gently as she slowly removed his leaf village head band.

Naruto didn't even notice he just continued to cry "It's not Granny Tsunade…I-I don't know what to do…I don't know what to do anymore"

_I just Don't…_

**Hours Later**

Tsunade slowly wrapped a bandaged around Naruto's chest where the wound from his earlier confrontation with Sasuke took place, Naruto began to wince uncomfortably as he tried his best to sit still but he was one who doesn't stand still in one place, she narrowed her brown orbs at him with a serious demanding look in her eyes.

"Bare with it, it's your own fault for letting your guard down" Naruto didn't answer but he did do as he was told. Both of them came inside to her office now, a sofa in place, she had settled Naruto there even though he was reluctant to do so. He didn't want to cause Tsunade any trouble and she knew that but that doesn't mean that she doesn't worry.

"What happened between you and that Uchiha guy anyway?" Naruto continued to fall silent; he never even said a word since that earlier discussion on the rooftop. He just let his head drop unto his chest. This meant he didn't want to talk about it; however that did not stop Tsunade from asking other questions.

"You haven't…been yourself lately haven't you, Naruto?" Naruto made a small nod but still did not speak "How long for? a day? A week? Or a month?" Naruto raised up a hand with three fingers "A month" he nodded once more before dropping his hand to his side, Tsunade sighed as she tied the knot to Naruto's bandage.

"There we go, does that feel better" Naruto nodded, Tsunade couldn't help but darken her frown, the silence was really getting to her, she knows that he's probably going to be like this for a while, it's either from depression or mental shock, it could be either one but for now Tsunade just thinks about watching him for a while, to see if this new found condition would improve.

"Naruto I think you should at least stay here for the night in case that wound opens again, Kakashi will be back tomorrow so we're going to have to have a little chat with him to see what to do with this situation and with Sasuke…" Naruto's eyes widened at that last part, but he didn't look up at Tsunade about his concerns/

"Is there a problem?" he shock his head, there was no problem but that was a lie, one Tsunade has taken great caution off. She too had heard of the incident within the hospital including the part that Naruto had lied to Kakashi, he went directly to the Hokage and explained it. Tsunade was a bit shocked but knew there was probably a reason behind it.

"Naruto…"She placed her hands unto his shoulders and looked at him caringly, her face softened as she spoke to him "You know that you can come to me, Kakashi or Iruka when you have a problem don't you?" Naruto nodded slightly as he gazed his blue eyes at her. "You wouldn't want to make us worry do you?" Naruto's eyes softened as they turned down to his hands, they fiddled away with each other.

**Konoha Hospital**

"You know why Naruto acts all childish do you?" Sasuke directed his eyes at Sakura; they narrowed in a nonchalant look

"Because he wants attention?" Sakura giggled but it wasn't the usual giggle that she would use for these moments, it was more sad and soft, she directed her green eyes over to him a little smile on her face. "Yeah, but he wasn't always like that remember? When we were in the academy?" Sasuke seemed a bit confused.

Sakura immediately noticed and began to explain "When our class was put together for the first time…when we went on that trip to the lakeside?"

_**A Flash Back To Lighten The Mood**_

"_Alright is everyone here?" all the students nodded in unison, Iruka smiled, his hands placed unto his hips "Right now you guys just have fun for a while for thirty minutes and when that time is up then there will be training okay?" with all that the students separated immediately "Oh and don't go far or go near the lake okay?"_

_Naruto sat on top of a tree his feet swaying from side to side, he would usually do something like this when they were told to separate, he always gazes at the sky watching as the birds flew away, he slowly raised his hand up as if trying to grasp something but then he just let it drop._

_Sasuke was on the ground trying to dodge any fan girl attacks from the usual fan girls like Ino, Sakura and the other familiar faces. Until he hid behind the tree that Naruto was perched on. _

_Naruto looked down to see that Sasuke was down there, he made a tiny frown, they weren't really friends when they were smaller back then either, Naruto would always go the other direction or leave when Sasuke was around, The Uchiha didn't understand why nor did he want too._

_Immediately Naruto rose to his feet and jumped to another branch that was near by, they didn't know how to control chakra back then so Naruto had to grasp it with his hands and pull himself up carefully. _

_Sasuke who immediately heard the noise looked up_

"_Hey what you doing up there" Naruto glared his eyes back down on him, ignoring him as he climbing up the branch. "Fine don't answer me, dobe" there was a growling sound coming from Naruto as he continued to climb. _

"_Your going to fall" Naruto ignored him again continuing to climb, Sasuke didn't understand why he was climbing even higher, if he wasn't careful he was going to fall, Sasuke knew that._

"_Hey that's too high!"_

_Sasuke frowned just when he was about to yell again Iruka was just one step a head of him once more, like he always does._

"_**Naruto get down, you'll fall!!"**_

_This did seem to get Naruto's attention, he looked down, his eyes went wide, now realising how high he actually was, but he didn't dare show any fear of how high he was. Instead Naruto just sighed and began to make his way down carefully._

_**End Flashback**_

"Back then he rarely spoke to anyone at all" Sakura looked at Sasuke a bit shocked that he was still able to remember.

"That's right, he was always picked on because of that, but remember when he was pushed into the lake and you rescued him?" Sasuke's eyes went wide open, he didn't remember that.

"No…"

"I'm not surprised it was a couple of years ago"

_**Another Flash Back**_

_Naruto was pushed unto the ground, his face slammed unto the dusty floor, he slowly lifted his head off until a foot slammed him down unto the ground once more, he coughed a bit but didn't dare to scream or cry for help even though he was trying his best to keep his tears at bay._

"_My dad says that everyone in this village hates you!" laughed one of the boys that bullied the blond, he kicked Naruto in the stomach making him gasp but still he didn't dare cry for anyone to assist him. Sasuke just continued to watch from a far, wondering why Naruto didn't bother to fight back, it was clear that he was far more stronger than those boys that bullied him, there had to be a good reason behind it._

"_We also heard that you have no one who loves you at all!!" Sasuke couldn't help but growl, this really did piss him off to a great extent, he understands that he hates him, but not even Naruto deserved this. He didn't deserve it._

"_Naruto's a little baby, you going to cry to momma baby?" that cracked it, Naruto jumped to his feet and began to kick one of them to the floor, his fists connecting to the boys stomach, the other two tugged him off as they tossed him in he lake, they all laughed_

"_That'll teach you to fight back" Naruto tried to keep his head above water, he tried his best, Sasuke jumped, he ran straight towards him in a panicked frenzy "Hey, dobe!!" he yelled, stopping by the lakeside. "Are you okay?"_

"_C…n't…wim…" Sasuke came a bit closer "What?"_

"_Can't swim…" Sasuke sighed as he jumped in, swimming as quickly as possible to Naruto's aid, once he got close to Naruto he hooked an arm around Naruto's neck and dragged him close, Naruto continued to gag and tried to take in shallow breaths, "Hang in there okay?!" _

_Naruto continued to cough water coming out of his mouth with each one. _

_**Ending Flash Back**_

"I don't think he was expecting to be rescued back then…" Sakura murmured, closing her green orbs lightly "He was so used to getting abused by others I guess he just assumed that he would drown" Sasuke looked down to his hands, remembering the look on Naruto's face, those blue eyes were so filled with tears, that he couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Why…"

"Hm?" Sakura turned her head over to Sasuke seeing the look in his eyes, he seemed so confused

"Why are you talking to me even after when I almost tried to kill you, why? And why would Naruto do such reckless things, why?" he curled into himself clutching unto his knees tightly.

"Because you're our team mate Sasuke, not only that, but to Naruto…he thinks of you as an older brother in a ways I guess…" Sasuke looked a bit shocked, but then began to chuckle cryptically, his hand placed over his eyes as he muttered.

"A brother? Why would Naruto…even think of me as a brother?"

**Hokage's Office**

Tsunade pulled the quilt over Naruto "Now you just rest here okay? I'll come back in the morning to see you and we'll go see your sensei alright?" Naruto nodded meekly his blue eyes glittering with such relief that he didn't have to worry about anyone for the moment

It was nice to see a smile on Naruto's face she bended down and gave him a light peek on his forehead which made Naruto blush immediately.

Tsunade walked to the door but when she put the lights out she turned to Naruto _Please be back to your normal self soon…_

_**Click**_

_Please Naruto…_

**To Be Continued **

**Youkai Of Hearts: **Okay…for some reason this didn't come out the way I wanted it too. I'm sorry if it isn't any good than the other chapters but I have a lot on my mind this week, Gomen…


	8. Authors Note: Gomenasai

**Naruto**

**Alternate**

**Author…retreat?**

Sasuke: Hey Naruto what are you holding there?

Naruto: I don't know, I found it lying on YOH's desk

Kyuubi: Looks important, read it kit

Naruto: Ahem…"Dear Naruto and all the others, except Orochimaru, You must be wondering why your reading this, well it's simple, I've been stressed with all these assignments that I've been given by my teachers and lecturers, so as much as I love to continue writing…"

Sasuke & Kyuubi: What?!!

Kyuubi: She wouldn't dare…

Naruto: "I am afraid that I won't be able to update for awhile, because this coming weekend I'll be off on a trip in another city and my teachers are landing all these assignments on me, although I would never sugar coat the truth…"

Sasuke: Big liar, she promised me I'd have Naruto but it never happened

Kyuubi: Because she lost the plot remember…

Naruto: "I am really sorry for the in convince, but I'll make it up to you, I promise, love Youkai Of Hearts, P.S. Make sure that Sasuke doesn't go insane and kill everyone, tadie bye!!" Hmm…wonder why she wrote that, um Sasuke?

Sasuke: Mwhahahaha I have THE POWER

Kyuubi: Run he's lost it!!

Gomenasai


	9. Chapter 8

**Naruto:**

**Alternate**

**Youkai Of Hearts: **Hey kids, sorry about the in convince, but I was really stressed out, so now I hope you like this chapter, because I'm trying my best to make the chapters longer, well trying anyways, it isn't really that easy, so you ready for this chapter, right lets get to it then!!

**To The Story, From Where We Left Off From Last Time**

**Hokage's Office**

Tsunade pulled the quilt over Naruto "Now you just rest here okay? I'll come back in the morning to see you and we'll go see your sensei alright?" Naruto nodded meekly his blue eyes glittering with such relief that he didn't have to worry about anyone for the moment

It was nice to see a smile on Naruto's face she bended down and gave him a light peek on his forehead which made Naruto blush immediately.

Tsunade walked to the door but when she put the lights out she turned to Naruto _Please be back to your normal self soon…_

_**Click**_

_Please Naruto…_

Naruto pulled the quilt closer to him, it was cold in his room, he didn't like feeling cold, it was scary and creepy it would always remind him of the loneliness he felt when he was younger, when he was a child.

_**No point in remembering the past **_Kyuubi stated, he sounded as tired as Naruto was, Naruto gently closed his eyes, snuggling his head unto the pillow, making a tiny yawn while doing it. _**Grrr so your not going to speak to me either is that it?**_

Naruto opening his eyes seeing a fading image of Kyuubi sitting on the chair further away than he was. _**Jeez Kit, you're only going to hurt yourself if you keep this up…**_

Naruto dropped his eyelids lightly but made sure they were still visible for anyone to see, Kyuubi sighed as he stood up and strolled over to his precious Kit's side, placing a hand unto his cheek, the blond succumbed to the gentle touch _**You shouldn't get upset over one foolish human you know? **_The little blond let tears streaked his cheeks.

_**Then again this is Sasuke Uchiha I'm talking about…and that guy is like Madara…yes he's so like him…don't worry though…**_Naruto looked up at Kyuubi as the fox wiped away his tears _**I won't let Sasuke turn into him, I promise…he will not turn into Madara**_

With that said, Kyuubi vanished from Naruto's sight, once again leaving the young blond alone in the room, Naruto once again snuggled his head unto the nice comfy pillow

_Thank you…Kyuubi…_

**Konoha Hospital**

"I'll see you later and Sasuke…" Sasuke looked over to Sakura, those innocent greens staring him down with worry and pain as she whispered softly. "Try and think what it would be like in Naruto's shoes, we're probably the closest thing he has to family…good night"

_**Click**_

Sasuke laid his head unto the pillow, he continued to think over everything that had been said, everything that had happened up to this point, he wonders what made him hate Naruto so much, then he remembered and the black haired Uchiha growled for a bit but that feeling was better subsided.

'_We're probably the closet thing he has to family…'_

"Family huh?" Sasuke focused his gaze over to the window seeing the moon glistening in its bright light as it shone into his room, he didn't mind it was nice actually. He liked the feeling of something shining on him, then again it could be a bit irritating.

Sasuke lightly closed his eyes for a bit, the moons rays were making him sleepy

_Naruto…_

……………

_Sasuke reopened his eyes, looking all over the area, he wasn't in the hospital anymore that's for sure, there was nothing but an underwater sewer that stretched on for miles, nothing but the sound of dripping water reaching his ears. Sasuke has never seen anything like this…_

"_Uchiha Sasuke…" Sasuke turned round seeing a man with long red hair, a dark cloak and dark crimson eyes, Sasuke jumped trying to pull out a kunai, but then remembered that he didn't have his kit with him._

"_Man, you've done a lot of damage, now my beloved kit has remained silent" Kyuubi smirked although there was a hint of anger echoing in his voice. "Do you not know how annoying it is, I rather have a noisy Naruto than a quiet one!"_

"_Wait…Naruto, how do you know Naruto?" Sasuke asked, he seemed a bit shocked that this guy knew his team mate, Kyuubi frowned, Those fiery crimsons looking down deep into Sasuke's consciousness, researching on everything that made Sasuke Uchiha._

"_That is not for you to know, I don't talk about my kit, especially to an Uchiha!" Sasuke growled, while Kyuubi smirked, folding his arms, relaxing his back against a wall. "Besides, your clan were the ones who made my Kit like this in the first place…" _

"_W-what are you…" Kyuubi chuckled "Only kidding kiddo, but I won't forgive you for making my kit silent" Sasuke looked at him puzzled. "What do you mean?" Kyuubi got off the wall as he walked deeper into the sewer, waving a hand as a signal for Sasuke to follow him._

"_Follow me if you want to know?" that sounded like a challenge and Sasuke is not one to be known to turn down a challenge, especially if it does have something to do with Naruto. They continued down the sewer's passage ways until they stopped in a huge room that was covered in talismans and charms, giant prison doors that towered for who knows how high, this all blew Sasuke's mind away, but what made him shocked even more was who he saw sitting near the doors._

"_N-Naruto!!" Sasuke yelled, Naruto was sitting his back against a wall, near to where the prison doors were, his blue eyes completely lifeless as if he was dead more than living, Sasuke ran over to Naruto, placing a hand unto his shoulder as he pushed him a bit. "Naruto! Snap out of it!"_

_Naruto's eyes twitched but they never came out of the lifeless state. His body was frozen, feeling like ice. Sasuke frowned, it felt like that he was being ignored "Naruto!!" Kyuubi frowned as he walked closer_

"_You think I haven't tried doing that, it won't work…" Sasuke looked over to the demon as he snapped "How long has he been like this?!" Kyuubi closed his eyes as he replied in a cold tone "After you two confronted each other…he went to Tsunade, broke down and cried and then fell silent and you were the one who did this…"_

"_B-But I…"_

"_What, want to get stronger, even if it meant killing your comrades?" silence came down between them until Kyuubi sighed, placing his hands behind his head as he reopened his eyes. "I couldn't care less what you want to do, but if you wanted to damage my kit both physically and mentally then you've done a good job, but now with him like this is getting annoying and frustrating"_

"_What you want me to do about it?" Sasuke was snatched by Kyuubi at the collar as the demon shock him "Look here you spiky haired cockatoo"_

"_Cockatoo?!" before the Uchiha could argue Kyuubi continued to shake him until his mind was literally spinning "If my kit isn't back to normal then I will give you the most horrifying thing that a Shinobi can handle and it has nothing to do with physical combat!! Not even Minato could have suffered a more horrible fate than this!!"_

"_Why what are you going to…" Kyuubi whispered in Sasuke's ear…_

…………

"AAAAGH!!" Sasuke jumped from his bed as he shivered, the thought of that send Goosebumps up his back and crawling on his arms "I get it, I get it…just as long as that doesn't happen…"

"Sasuke Uchiha are you all right, did you have an accident?" asked a nurse while she entered the room hearing the young Uchiha's scream from down the corridor.

_**Hokage's Office**_

Tsunade slowly opened the door as morning rises, she looks in to see that Naruto was already up, she just realised that he hasn't changed out of those clothes, she frowned angrily

"You are not going to see Kakashi dressed like that" she snapped, Naruto only tilted his head to the side, clueless-ness written all over his face, still remaining mute, it looks like the silent treatment isn't just a mere phase. It was getting serious; still she thought that she would continue to watch just in case he shows any signs of recovery.

Tsunade left the room as she went next door getting a set of clothes, an orange shirt and black trousers, when she got them she entered into the office again, tossing the chosen clothing at the little blond. "Get those on and we'll head off to see Kakashi and finally get this problem sorted once and for all" Naruto nodded lightly, a blush still managed to creep unto his face, this Tsunade picked up on

Of course a young boy has to have some privacy to change, she sighed, once more leaving the room, closing the door gently, resting her back against the wall as she waited for Naruto to get changed.

"When your done hand me the ones covered in blood, okay?" didn't need to say that, before she realised it a hand was reaching out with the white clothes covered in crimson, she grabbed them and gently looked at them, the blood was well dug into the pretty white clothes, she knew from inspection that these are never going to be worn again, she'll have to get him some new clothes.

_**Creak**_

The door slowly opened and Naruto walked out, the clothes that Tsunade got him were a bit bigger than he was, he shot his grandma a glare "Hey they were the only ones I could find, you coming now?"

They both walked down the corridors of the building, Naruto stayed close to Tsunade, he gently placed a hand around hers, which made the Hokage's brown eyes look at him, she smiled tightly gripping hers around the little Genin

"Don't worry; we'll get this sorted…"

_I promise we will…_

**To Be Continued**

**Youkai Of Hearts: ** Okay, not my best chapter, but I decided to have a bit of comedy placed into it to lighten the mood, OMG Naruto's become very emo, what have I done!! squeals Anyways, I have been thinking about doing some Tokyo Savage One shots, it's a manga series, (very **sex**y one) especially Tomoe and Mamoru, I did an adorable one shot, should I post it up?


	10. Chapter 9

**Naruto**

**Alternate**

**Youkai Of Hearts: **Man I am soooo tired, I need a nap, I passed my practical test and am also enjoying some very **hot **yaoi anime, but then that has nothing to do with this now does it? Speaking of which I wasn't sure what to do next for this chapter, so it's really just letting myself loose and see what I can come up with so I do apologise if it is a bit weak…

_**Creak**_

The door slowly opened and Naruto walked out, the clothes that Tsunade got him were a bit bigger than he was, he shot his grandma a glare "Hey they were the only ones I could find, you coming now?"

They both walked down the corridors of the building, Naruto stayed close to Tsunade, he gently placed a hand around hers, which made the Hokage's brown eyes look at him, she smiled tightly gripping hers around the little Genin

"Don't worry; we'll get this sorted…"

_I promise we will…_

_**Fast forward**_

After a bit of conversations on how the problem should be handled, the fifth Hokage and Kakashi came down to the decision that they should keep Naruto and Sasuke together and see if things would improve, Naruto just continued to sit on the banister of the bridge, kicking his feet about, his reflection staring right back at him. It was going to be the first day in weeks that they'll carry out missions once again…

"Naruto your early!!" Naruto snapped out of his thoughts as he looked over to see Sakura running up towards him, a gentle smile lacing his lips. Sakura stopped in her steps when she didn't get the usual greeting from the blond. Sakura had heard rumours that Naruto was going mute, she didn't want to believe it at first but now this confirms that rumour.

"So it is true isn't it?" Naruto's smile faded when he jumped off his resting place, so that he was standing right in front of her, a slow nod was the only answer "You've gone silent…" Naruto could feel Sakura's sadness and grasped her hand gently; he wanted to reassure her that he was okay.

"I know your trying to make me feel better…but…that won't make me stop worrying about you Naruto…"

_**I told you kit…**_

Naruto mentally growled at Kyuubi's remark, but then smiled at Sakura once he realised her gaze was still on him. "I heard from Kakashi that Sasuke was going to be here, it's not like him to be late though…" for once Naruto was glad that Sasuke wasn't here, for once he didn't want to see him, he was still a bit wary around him.

"Naruto, are you okay with Sasuke being…" he nodded immediately, he didn't want Sakura to worry about him, as long as it made Sakura happy then that was all that really mattered to him. "You sure" Naruto frowned as he grasped her hand and began to write on her palm in kanji letters.

"It's…fine…as long…as it…makes you…happy" Sakura looked at Naruto, she felt even worse than she did at all, closing her eyes tightly she hugged Naruto, her arms wrapping around his neck, the blond was at a loss for what to do at first. "I don't care if it makes me happy, does it make you happy? Naruto"

Two red blushes caressed Naruto's cheeks, he didn't know how he should react, he wondered if he should return the hug or let it be. However before Naruto could even decide what to do, a puff of smoke appeared revealing the white haired Jounin in its smoky depths

"Yo, how's everyone doing? Am I interrupting something?" Naruto jumped, gently pushing Sakura away from him for a moment, his cheeks even redder than before, his blue orbs looking down on the ground. Sakura just looked at him for a while before sighing a reply

"No nothing" Kakashi scratched his head and then looked around noticing that there was a member of their team that was missing "Where's Sasuke, he should be here by now…" Naruto continued to look at the floor, his eyes continuing to narrow "He didn't come yet" 

Kakashi closed his eye taking in a deep breath "Okay then, so until he gets here why don't the both of you train for a while, I have some business to take care off so until I get back you two better be training" Naruto nodded along with Sakura when Kakashi disappeared into the misty fog once more.

_**Poof**_ and he's gone, simple.

"Well should we start?" 

**Somewhere nearby in the trees**

"Aren't you going to see them Sasuke?" Sasuke turned his head to his teacher, his expression impassive and hard to read and then turned his head back watching as his two team mates began their training. He didn't show any signs of a reply until he opened his mouth and answered 

"I will in a little while" Kakashi rested his back against the bark of the tree, his book still open until he slowly closed it; this was not the time to read. "I take it that you're not in the mood for training huh?" 

The silence stretched on for more than half an hour, they both watched as Sakura and Naruto continued their sparring match, it seemed that Sakura was actually proving to be a handful for the blond, but then Kakashi's only thinking that Naruto was holding back on her because there was something on his mind.

"Naruto seems to be holding back…"

Sasuke nodded but still didn't say another word, he was paying so much attention into the match, seeing every flaw that his team mate was making, and he knew as well that Naruto would hold back against Sakura this would usually happen, since she was a girl.

**Fighting a girl**

Sakura threw a fist at Naruto's direction; he easily caught it and tossed her over his head but not too hard so that she would be able to land on her feet again. Sakura grasped a kunai out of her pouch and tossed it. Naruto slammed his hands unto the kunai as soon as the kunai was about to hit his forehead, his eyes seemed to be a bit shocked at this.

"Sorry, I didn't mean too aim it that way!" Sakura yelled, worried in case her team mate thought that it was intentional, Naruto let out a sigh as he dropped the kunai unto the ground, he understood it was only an accident. Once again he got into a fighting stance, waiting for Sakura to come at him again, another smile came unto his face.

Sakura frowned, she didn't like this part of Naruto, then again she has to be calm, the pink haired girl knew that it will take time before Naruto will regain his ability to talk, for now the blond will remain this way for a long time, hopefully not too long, if it is then she might go insane with the quiet that will surround her team

Naruto rushed over to Sakura, flying a fist forward, Sakura took it into her open palm, it was by this that Sakura began to notice that Naruto was holding back, which was unusual for him when they fought all the other times Naruto would never hold back, just she was his crush and also Sakura asked Naruto to fight seriously with her even though that she was a girl.

"Naruto what's wrong? You seem to be a bit distracted?" Naruto's eyes went a bit wide open, until they returned to their usual competitiveness, Sakura's hand tightened around Naruto's as they continued their stalemate, Naruto didn't want to tell her, he couldn't tell her, what the blond wanted was for Sakura not to worry about him. He felt like a coward for not telling her.

"Are you thinking about Sasuke?" Naruto shock his head, the force in his fist gradually getting weaker and weaker, his lower lip was shaking a bit "Are you worried about what'll happen if we're working together again?" once more Naruto shock his head violently, his shoulders relaxing a bit, taking away the tension that flowed through his system. Sakura also relaxed, now holding his hand lightly in her own

"Then what's wrong? Why won't you tell me?" she said softly. 

Naruto closed his eyes lightly "S-Sa-Sa-"

_**Poof**_

"He-ll-o!!" Naruto once again directed his eyes downward as he threw Sakura's hand away, Kakashi stood there with a very calm Sasuke, nothing like the boy that tried to kill Naruto and Sakura days before "So how was your training you two?" Naruto didn't answer; he was too busy examining his shoes.

"It went okay"

Kakashi directed his eyes at Sakura, then at Naruto before he shrugged. Sasuke on the other hand was making his way over to Naruto, yet did not say anything, there was this unfamiliar aura that surrounded the both of them, Sakura felt it, Kakashi felt it, heck even the birds felt it and flew away before they were caught in a bloody blood bath. 

"So…what's our mission today Kakashi Sensei?" Sakura asked, trying to sound cheerful and lighten the mood. Kakashi sensed this and scratched his head, trying to remember all their details of the mission that was given to him by the Fifth Hokage. 

"Hm…lets see we have to deliver a scroll from here over to a certain sector over near the borderline that separates the land of fire to the land of sand, it's a dangerous mission so of course you will be given time to pack, for today though we are going to train to prepare for our mission, okay?" Sakura nodded along with Sasuke, Naruto on the other hand has now sat on the ground and was running a finger through the dusty dirt. "Naruto did you get that?" Naruto rose to his feet, nodding slightly, although there was no smile gracing his lips. No emotion in those ocean blue eyes that looked to the dusty floors that spreads throughout the village.

_Naruto continued to sit near the prison door to where Kyuubi was, Kyuubi looked at Naruto, a sad face appearing over his handsome features. He wandered over to Naruto, pulling the blond close to him, a hand running through dull blond strands. The shinobi's body felt cold under his touch, Kyuubi growled _

'_**Kit…say something please' **__He whispered_

'_**You almost said Sakura's name before…' **__he dragged him closer yet Naruto did not answer, nor did he move from his place, he just laid there in Kyuubi's arms with his eyes as lifeless as a wounded animal that got mauled by a vicious monster_

'_**N-Naruto…'**_

Naruto snapped out of his daze when he felt a hand slapping unto his shoulder "Naruto…are you alright?" Naruto looked into his teacher's eyes, nodding with another fake smile wrapping on his lips. "Okay, Sakura you take a break, Sasuke why don't you practice your shuriken throws with Naruto" both of the Shinobi's eyes flew wide open while Sakura gasped in disbelief. She was wondering if that was a wise decision to make between the two boys

"Fine, whatever…come on dobe" Naruto was still stricken until he was forced to follow Sasuke when the Uchiha grasped the blond's wrist as they walked over to the targets area. "Be careful you two" Sasuke found himself frowning, he felt like a kid being told what to do by his mother.

"Kakashi Sensei, was that a wise idea" Kakashi looked over to his kunochi ninja "I don't know Sakura…all we can do is hope that nothing bad will happen to them"

**Target Practice**

Naruto threw three more kunai blades after the first one, none of them has hit their targets, Sasuke on the other hand had different results, and there was so much tension between them that Naruto couldn't concentrate properly. Naruto curved his lips downwards, he wasn't happy with his display. 

Sasuke could sense Naruto's distress, but refused to mention anything encase he would end up going into another confrontation with Naruto. The blond slowly dragged another kunai blade out of his pocket, but then hissed as he dropped the knife, he cut himself by accident, the tip of the blade was facing the wrong way which sliced into his palm.

Sasuke jumped at the sound and then when he saw blood immediately, the Uchiha moved over to the blond 

"What the hell did you do Dobe?" Naruto turned his eyes away, bringing his hand closer, sadly blood dripped unto his jumper. Sasuke growled, raising his hand forward and grasped it gently around the blonde's wrist, said blond froze "Naruto" Sasuke spoke softly, letting his strong exterior fall for a while, Naruto looked up at Sasuke, those blue eyes watering when he saw Sasuke this way

"Let me see it…" Naruto obeyed, Sasuke brought Naruto's hand close to look at the wound, with his free hand he dipped it into his pocket, scrounging around for a moment before bringing out a white handkerchief and started to wrap it caringly around the wound, Naruto blushed, he felt angry at himself, he couldn't believe that this was the Sasuke that threatened to kill him days ago, Sasuke was acting way differently than before.

"Naruto?" Naruto looked up at Sasuke, a little tear dripping down his face 

"S-Sa-Sas-Sasuk—" 

"Okay you two, that's it for the day" Kakashi yelled, once Sasuke had finished tying the handkerchief around his team mates hand, Naruto snatched his hand away from he dark haired boy as he turned his back on Sasuke and smiled at their teacher. 

Sasuke stared at the blond _'Just now I swear…he was about to call my name…'_

**To Be Continued**

**Youkai Of Hearts: **Not the best chapter…I felt like this was pretty fast paced and I'm sorry for the long wait everyone, I had a bit of writer's block and then one thing went from another to another so this is how it all turned out : ) 

Hope to update soon, later…man though I never thought that writing someone to be mute can be so tough… oh and I need an honest vote...Naruto x Sakura or Sasuke x Naruto? Or threesome? chose and you shall be rewarded!! because I have no clue anymore!!


	11. Chapter 10

Naruto:

**Naruto:**

**Alternate**

**Youkai Of Hearts: **Thanxs Kiddos for voting, I am so glad that some people actually participated, : ) And the winner is…Drum Role Please…(Sound of Drums)

**Bam!!  
**

Sorry kiddos it's going to be revealed at the end of the chapter, I know I'm very cruel to all you reviewers aren't I?

**Well Lets Get Back To Work Damn It!!**

"Naruto?" Naruto looked up at Sasuke, a little tear dripping down his face

"S-Sa-Sas-Sasuk—"

"Okay you two, that's it for the day" Kakashi yelled, once Sasuke had finished tying the handkerchief around his team mates hand, Naruto snatched his hand away from he dark haired boy as he turned his back on Sasuke and smiled at their teacher.

Sasuke stared at the blond _'Just now I swear…he was about to call my name…'_

**Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto's Apartment**

_**Kit…come on…**_

Naruto snuggled his head unto his pillow, he had all his stuff packed for tomorrow, it was decided that Naruto would carry the scroll so they would sway the enemies' persuasion. Sasuke and Sakura were to divert their attention while he made the switch to the Anbu black ops team that would meet them at the border.

_**Say something…You've been like this forever…not even forever**_

This scenario seemed to be awfully familiar to the blond, gazing over to a chair that was sitting near his kitchen table, Kyuubi's spiritual form sitting there, looking as if he was still depressed at his little Kit's predicament, he narrowed his eyes, still a bit annoyed.

_**I mean…you almost said their names, you almost pronounced Sasuke's name perfectly…if only that blasted Jounin haven't had interfered, not just once but twice, god damn it…**_

Naruto placed a pillow over his head to stop listening to his demon's angry bitching at his sensei. It was driving him mind, when he couldn't handle it Naruto sat up and threw the pillow at Kyuubi's direction, sadly it missed, going right past the demon instead of hitting him directly.

_**Oops, sorry, I didn't mean to keep you up…but…I can't help but get a bad feeling about this mission tomorrow, no offence, but I don't completely trust that Sasuke guy…**_

That's exactly how Naruto feels…

He didn't know either…

**Ramen Bar**

"Well this is unusual…I didn't think that you'd be here, I thought Naruto was the only Ramen freak in our group?" Sasuke grumbled when Kakashi sat beside him, the jet black haired boy continued to eat his ramen quietly while listening to the sounds of frying noodles.

"I'm not a ramen freak…all the other stalls were closed" Sasuke frowned continuing to eat his food until Kakashi closed the book that he was so absorbed into. "He almost called your name didn't he? That's a start…"

"Your right he almost did, if you hadn't have interrupted him…Sensei"

Kakashi darted his black eye to Sasuke, who seemed to be staring into his meal "How long will…Naruto be like this for?" Kakashi sighed, clasping his hands together, placing them unto the desk as he thought up of his reply "That depends on his mental state, when Tsunade examined him, she said that he was able to carry out missions, but then has a problem to communicate…I think it was because of that fight that the two of you had…"

"_Just…"_

_Naruto then turned his head away once more, "Just go back to the hospital…" he slowly began to walk away from Sasuke_

Sasuke looked into his ramen bowl, the steam flowing out, he could never get that moment out of his head, he just couldn't shake it off no matter how many times he tried, it just wouldn't go away.

"I Wish…"

"Hm?"

"I hope he gets back to normal soon"

**Haruno Residence**

"Sakura, what are you doing? You should be sleeping" Sakura giggled, turning her head to her mother, her green eyes looked so cheerful it seemed that whatever she was doing seemed fun.

"I can't sleep"

"What are you making?" her mother hovered over her child's shoulder and then her eyes lit up when she saw Sakura's handy work. "That's so adorable? Is it for a boy you fancy?" Sakura blushed "Mum…it's just for someone so that they'd get better soon"

She turned over to her mother showing her piece of handy work in her hands "Do you think he'll like it"

"I think he'll love it"

**Morning, Mission Time!!**

"Right is everyone ready?" all three students stood in a straight line as they nodded; Kakashi placed both his hands unto his hips. "Does everyone know the plan, Naruto will carry the scroll, we'll all cover him, Sasuke will partner up with Naruto, Sakura you team up with me, once Naruto hands the scroll over to the Anbu at the border we'll head back here, who knows if there will be anymore enemies who'll think we have the scroll when we're finished?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, there was a part of that plan that he did not like and it came down to one thing…

Sasuke

"Do you have a problem with that Naruto?" Naruto shock his head, he didn't really care if he was teamed up with Sasuke, it just meant having to be bossed around or something like that, then again it has become apparent that in the past Sasuke would always end up saving Naruto but after the incident days ago he wouldn't be so sure anymore, he was hoping to protect himself this time instead of relaying on Sasuke for this one.

"Okay then, let's move out!!" Sakura placed her hand into her pocket, slowly pulling out a little bracelet, it was covered in many different shades of blue, her eyes went over to Naruto, who was fixing his orange jumpsuit jacket, then went to fixing his headband.

"Naruto" the blond turned over once hearing his team mates voice not only that but he jumped when he felt Sakura's hand clutching unto his wrist. He turned to face her, a confused look mixed in his innocent features. Sakura got the bracelet and placed it unto Naruto's wrist, he was shocked when he saw the colours of blue, and they were beautiful and enchanting that he couldn't take his gaze off them.

"I made this for you last night, it's meant to give you good luck and fortune" Naruto felt a blush creeping unto his cheeks, a light hearted smile wrapping unto his lips. "Do you like it?" he nodded, he just felt so glad. He never got anything like this except for the necklace that he got from Tsunade or the healing Ointment from Hinata and now this.

"S-Saku-"

"Naruto?"

"Come on you two we better get going, we have a busy schedule" Sakura felt like she was fuming, this was the third time that Naruto was about to say something and Kakashi interrupted again, this only makes her wonder if this was on purpose or secretly intended.

Naruto on the other hand, who is as thick as a brick, doesn't notice these things, although you can also guess that Sakura is not the only one that is going mental over this ordeal, Kyuubi and Sasuke are too…

_**AAAAAGH!! Baka, baka, baka Jounin!! I will murder him!!**_

Sasuke narrowed his gaze, it instantly went into the Sharingan, he was listening into the other two's conversation and when he heard that Naruto was about to say Sakura's name, he admitted that he was a little bit relieved but then Kakashi interrupted and ruined everything.

_**Way to go Kakashi…**_

"Let's move out!"

**Mission Time! Kya!!**

It has been three hours since they left Konoha and an hour when Sasuke and Naruto separated from Kakashi and Sakura so that they would throw the enemy off that Naruto has the scroll. Sasuke continued to jump from one branch to the next, Naruto was not so far behind.

"Naruto, we're going to have to pick up the speed!" Naruto nodded when he heard Sasuke's order.

_**Swish!  
**_

Naruto immediately grabbed a kunai and threw it out once another kunai was thrown into his direction; he stopped in his tracks unto a branch, eyes narrowed as he concentrated. Sasuke also sensing the predicament also stopped, taking out a kunai as well, he could sense a couple of people with the amount of chakra their using

"Damn it, did they figure it out?" the Uchiha whispered, his eyes entering into the Sharingan once more, he couldn't really see that clearly, but if anything were to come their way then he would be able to deflect it no problem, or that is what Sasuke has hoped anyways

Naruto shock his head, slowly dipping his hand into his weapon pouch, bringing out a charm, Naruto could sense that the enemy was near by; it was only a matter of time before they attack. The Uchiha watched when he saw his partner doing a couple of hand signs; he remembered those hand signs very well.

_**Poof**_

A Shadow Close appeared, Naruto placed the charm unto the Shadow clones back, they both looked at each other, nodded and then the Shadow clone vanished. "Naruto? What did you just do?" The blond turned over to his team mate, a smirk evolving on his tanned lips when he rose up another charm with the kanji 'Explosive'

"A Shadow Clone Bomb?"

He had to admit, that was a little bit surprising…

"I didn't expect something so reckless from you, then again…not surprising" Naruto just shrugged simply before moving ahead of Sasuke, the blond wanted to get this over with as soon as possible so that he would be able to go home.

_**Clasp**_

That is, if Sasuke would let him though, Naruto stopped in his tracks once more before turning his head to see angry onyx black eyes that met with innocent sapphires. There was something on Sasuke's mind; Naruto could tell there was, why else would the look of determination glimmer in his eyes.

"Cut the silent crap, its grating on my nerves" Naruto tried to shake Sasuke's hand off him, he was really not in the mood for a confrontation especially in the middle of a mission, and this was neither the right time nor the place. "Naruto, stop struggling" for once Naruto didn't listen; he continued to pry his wrist from Sasuke's overpowering death grip.

"Naruto…what's happening to you, you've been quiet ever since yesterday...was this because of me? Look I'm sorry about what I did past those days…" Naruto slowly stopped his struggles hanging his head over his chest, his lower lip trembling. "But…I didn't think you'd do something like this?" Naruto finally shock Sasuke's wrist off, but he didn't move.

Silence came by them for a couple of minutes, until Sasuke said something that shocked Naruto to the core…

"Do you have any idea how worried your making Sakura?" Naruto flinched but didn't turn round.

"Sakura is some one you held dear" Naruto turned round to Sasuke "Your words aren't they dobe? Sakura is someone precious to you isn't she? You would rather die than make her worried wouldn't you?" Naruto made a slow gentle nod, he felt a bit sad now, of course he was wary of Sasuke, still can't forget about all that's happened up to this point.

"I thought so…Naruto…if you won't do it for me…then do it for her…please…"

_**Slash**_

Sasuke stood there shocked when he saw the colour of dark crimson, Naruto collapsed forward, his small form falling into Sasuke's arms, a kunai blade was thrown into his left shoulder. Blood already seeping out of his orange jacket, Sasuke's eyes widened, how…how did this happen?

Sasuke was sure that no one was a round so how…

"_**Naruto!!"**_

**To Be Continued**

**Youkai Of Hearts: **Okay starting from where I left off, Drum roll please… (Roooooooolllllll)

**A TIE!!**

Well you see…I was kind of shocked, well to be honest my brother voted and he made something very clear, since he was my brother he said that I had to make his vote two votes, he made me do it!! –weeps-

I don't know wither this chapter was good or not, but to be honest I thought this was fast paced…

So Until next time kiddos and when I get my bearings…

**Youkai Of Hearts Out!! **


	12. CALLING ALL NARUTO WRITERS

**CALLING ALL NARUTO WRITERS!**

Hello Naruto fans, YOH here…

I'm sorry if I have left this fic dormant for a year or two but the fact of the matter is that now that I am still in tech and pouring most of my energy into my coursework I have talked to my brother and I have decided to give this fic away for adoption…

That's right, after some serious thought of deciding on what I'm going to do, I have decided to let someone else take the mantle, this fic is open to all people out there who love Naruto and if they like, let me have a little peek or ask me where I was originally going with the story.

If any of you are interested then please send me a Private message, if there are people who are still interested in this fic then please don't be shy to send me a private message.

Hope to hear from some of you guys soon: _**Youkai Of Hearts**_


End file.
